The invention relates to a method for arranging a material web on a core.
Various tickets, such as tickets for public transportation, movie tickets etc., are arranged in a ticket web from which individual tickets are disconnected when needed.
The ticket web is reeled up or coiled on a core, and thus created reel of ticket web is arrangeable in a ticket machine that is used for dispensing the individual tickets.
The first ticket is attached to the core by glue or double sided tape, or the core has a groove on its periphery and the first ticket is bent in the groove.
A problem with known reels of ticket web is that the first ticket may cause a jamming of the ticket machine due to glue residues or bent form thereof.
The same problem may also concern labels, stickers etc. which are reeled as a material web to a reel and dispensed by a dispenser.